The Tangled Web of Fate
by Captain Ash
Summary: We all know the story of Peter Parker, Marvel's Amazing Spider-Man. Well this isn't about him. This is a different Spider-Man and one that has a lot against him. Nearly every hero believes he's a villain and he's got enemies on both sides of the law. This Spider is in for a rough time, but be prepared for pulse pounding, web slinging, wall crawling action! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Tangled Web of Fate

Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics. Justice League and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

_"I am Uatu the Watcher. For many eons I have watched events unfold in universe 616 and the many alternate timelines and dimensions that have sprung forth from it. The Earth of this universe holds many extraordinary heroes, but none quite as amazing as the human called Peter Benjamin Parker, or as he is better known to his world The Amazing Spider-Man. This day however I watch a different Spider-Man, one that is about to become a new legend of a world of heroes. Will he stand along side this Earth's league of chapmions? Or will he be met with the same fear and distrust as the original Spider-Man? Let us see." _

* * *

It was a sunny day as a young man ran through the New York University campus. He had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers.

"Oh man I am so late!" He exclaimed as he ran. The young man soon arrived at his destination, the Science Building. He entered the unusually empty building, sweating and panting, and made his way into the lab.

"Nice of you to finally get here Mr. Reilly." A man with brown hair and eyes in a lab coat said as he kept his eyes on a microscope.

"Sorry Dr. Parker, I forgot to buy a new alarm clock and..." The younger man started, but was cut off by Dr. Parker holding his right hand up signaling him to stop.

"Ben, you've been at this university for two years now. In that time you've proved yourself time and again to be a brilliant mind, but if you don't stop making excuses and take responsibility for your actions you'll never get very far in life." Parker said, looking up from the microscope and leaning on a desk. Parker saw the embarrassed look on Ben's face and sighed.

"Ben, my father had a philosophy that he held to very strongly. He believed that if you had things to offer the world, things you did well, better than anyone else. Things that helped people or made people feel better about themselves. He believed that it wasn't just a good idea to do those things. He believed that it was your _responsibility_ to do those things." Parker said as he walked over to Reilly.

"Look, Ben you've got the intelligence and ingenuity to do great things, but until you start to take responsibility for yourself you'll never get anywhere." Dr. Parker said as he then ushered Ben across the room and down a hallway.

"I've got something very promising to show you today Ben and it's going to revolutionize the world of medical science as we know it!" Parker said as he entered a room. Inside the room was a large chamber that had many wires and cords hooked into the sides of it with a large green glass window on the front. Ben just stood there silently for a few moments before saying,

"Been watching 'The Fly' Doc?" Dr. Parker just laughed and replied,

"Yes actually, but this is something that will really blow your mind my young friend!" Parker then walked over to a computer that showed a list of animal species along with a map of the human genome.

"Um, Doc? What're you doing with this?" Ben asked as he looked from the machine and then at the computer screen.

"Imagine a way to transplant the abilities of the animal kingdom to a human being. Someone loses an arm, add some starfish DNA and it's back!" Parker said, causing Ben to just stare at him. Parked then walked over to the machine and opened the door, showing a sophisticated system of machinery inside.

"I call it the Neo-Genetic Transmogrifier." The scientist said proudly.

"Doc, have you been sleeping alright?" The younger man asked, concern evident in his voice, causing the scientist to respond,

"I haven't had time to sleep! Don't you understand the potential this has Ben? We could make a world without sickness, without weakness!" Before anything else could be said someone burst through the main door.

"THIS STINKING PLACE IS GONNA PAY FOR KICKING OUT CLETUS CASSIDY!" A man with red hair, brandishing a pistol said as he walked into the lab. Ben and Dr. Parker instantly hid themselves once the man started firing wildly at ceiling.

"DOWN WITH THE SYSTEM!" Cassidy yelled as he then tossed a grenade into the lab where Ben and Dr. Parker were. Thinking quickly, Dr. Parker threw Ben into the Transmogrifier and slammed the door shut.

"DOC!" Ben yelled as the grenade blew, killing Parker and damaging the controls of the machine. The damaged computer screen flickered, but showed the words,

**"ARACHNID DNA LOADED"**

Suddenly the machine began to hum as several syringes on small mechanical arms popped up at the sides young Ben Reilly. He was then injected in five different parts of his arms as electricity began to flow into his body.

"AAAAGH!" Ben screamed as he suddenly blacked out from the pain.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

* * *

It was midnight as a thief ran through the alley ways of Manhattan, a bag of stolen goods over his shoulder. He stopped behind a dumpster and opened the bag as he smiled at his ill gotten gain.

"If you're gonna rob a place, don't carry around a giant sack. It's a dead giveaway." A voice from above the thief said. He looked up to see a pair of large shiny white eyes staring down at him. They then jumped down and revealed that they belonged to a man. The eyes were part of a red mask with a black web pattern sewn into it that covered the man's head completely. The masked man also wore a form-fitting dark red bodysuit that covered him completely from head to toe and a blue hoodie with the sleeves cut off that bore a large red sideways spider symbol on the front.

"BACK OFF MAN!" The thief yelled as he pulled out a switchblade in panic.

"Oh, no! Please not a knife!" The arachnid-like man said in a mocking tone as he pointed his hand at the thief. He pushed his two middle fingers into his palm and a "thwip" filled the air, and a web-line came from his wrist and webbed the thief to the dumpster.

"Who are you?" The thief asked, terrified.

"Does no one understand the concept of a mask? If I wanted you to know who I was, would I really be wearing it?" The masked man asked in a very annoyed tone. The arachnid-like man sighed and said,

"Call me Spider-Man." Spider-Man then reached down and picked up the stolen goods.

"Time to get these back to where they belong." Spider-Man said, but fate had other plans.

"FREEZE! Drop the bag and get on the ground now!" A police officer said as he ran down the alley toward Spider-Man. The webbed wonder groaned.

'This is so not gonna help my reputation.' He thought as he quickly tossed the bag at the cop and leaped 30 feet into the air and swung off on a web-line.

**ONE WEEK LATER: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

"He calls himself Spider-Man. According to a local newspaper, The Daily Bugle, he's caused thousands of dollars in property damage, and is tied to numerous criminal gangs and organizations." A man's voice said in a dark tone.

"Are we sure we can go by that? The papers haven't been exactly kind to you either Bruce." A man's voice said, causing the former to reply,

"I've looked into it Clark, and yes the property damage is real. What his ties to Manhattan's crime families are remains to be see, though the police have issued an arrest warrant for him." Suddenly the man stood up, revealing that he was wearing a black and gray costume that made him look like a bat. It was the world's greatest detective himself, Batman.

"I'll be investigating him, and I'll let you know what I find." The Dark Knight said as he left the meeting room, leaving Superman, Wonder Woman, and The Flash.

"I don't like to judge someone I've never met, but this Spider-Man sounds dangerous. I think we should put League members that operate in New York on alert." Superman said as he and the rest took their leave as well.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tangled Web of Fate

Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics. Justice League and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

It was a just a couple of hours before sunup as Spider-Man ran across the rooftops of New York. He up and fired a web-line at a building, swinging off it and onto a rooftop of an old building, climbing down and entering through an open window. He sighed tiredly as he pulled off his mas, revealing himself as 22 year old Ben Reilly. His apartment wasn't much of a sight. It had peeling wallpaper, and some form of mold growing in one corner of the wall. He took off his costume and collapsed on his single size bed, exhausted from a night of crime fighting. However, before he could go to sleep he heard a crime in progress from his police scanner.

_"Attention all units we have a robbery at the First National Bank. Repeat. Robbery at the First National Bank."_

Ben growled as he put his costume back on and swung off.

"If this is Shocker again, I swear I am going to dangle him off a building and use him like a yo-yo!" He ranted to himself as he swung to the bank.

* * *

"Okay, let's make this quick before that Spider-Freak shows up!" A man wearing a full-body yellow and brown padded suit with metallic gauntlets said as his henchmen took money out of the vault. Suddenly a small arrow flew past his head and embedded itself into the wall behind him. He looked to see a woman with long black hair, wearing a black costume that showed her midriff, a purple mask that covered all but her mouth and chin that went up into two points above her eyes, and wore a dark purple cape. It was New York's own Huntress.

"I'm no Spider, but I doubt you'll like me any better." She said as she fired her crossbow, pinning the henchmen to the wall.

"Lady, let me give you some advice. YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE SHOCKER!" The padded man said as he quickly aimed his humming gauntlets at Huntress and let loose a blast, knocking her into a wall. She fell over, arm broken and knocked out, as Shocker stood over her. He moved in for the kill, but suddenly a glob of webbing struck his face.

"Somehow I knew it would be you Shocker! Seriously couldn't you have waited until tonight to rob this place?" A certain Spider said from the ceiling as he leaped down, fatigue evident in his voice. Shocker ripped the webs from his face and growled. He then quickly aimed one of his gauntlets at Spider-Man, while keeping the other trained on Huntress. Spider-Man leaped and flipped around the room as Shocker blasted away.

"You come any closer and the lady here gets it Wall-Crawler!" The padded villain yelled as kept blasting. Suddenly Spider-Man landed on the wall and shot a web-line at the downed heroine, then yanked her up to him and then tossed her into a money cart.

"Well there goes that plan Shocky, now whatcha gonna when I come for you?" The Web-Head quiped as he made a flying leap at Shocker and then proceeded to web up his gauntlets before leaping off him. Shocker got up and tried to fire a blast at the Web-Slinger, but the webbing caused it to backfire and send him flying backwards into a wall. Dazed, he looked up just in time to see a red fist heading for his face.

"Well, done and done. Maybe know I can get some sleep." Suddenly Ben's Spider-Sense went off, causing him to leap out of the way. Shocker's men had freed themselves from Huntress's arrows and where now attacking him. He leaped and dodged their attacks, dispatching them with a punch here and a web there before they were down for the count. Spider-Man then walked back over to Huntress who was still in the money cart he put her in.

"Uh, what happened?" She asked as she came to.

"Oh nothing, just got a little help from your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" The Wall-Crawler said in a very tired, yet cheerful tone. Suddenly he felt his Spider-Sense go off before he saw a crossbow pointed at his face.

"More like you were working with Mr. Triple Ply over there and decided to double cross him. I've read about you Spider-Man and nothing has said you're 'Friendly'." Huntress said seriously. Spider-Man sighed and threw his hands up.

"Great! Just perfect! First the cops think I'm a criminal, then the Bugle starts saying I'm the worst thing since Hitler, and now I've got hot ladies pointing medieval weaponry at me! It's like my life is programmed to go from bad to worse!" The arachnid hero ranted, his lack of sleep clearly making him more more irritable then normal. Huntress had no idea what to make of this.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to become a criminal." The heroine said, who was now climbing out of the cart. She groaned when she put weight on her left arm and fell over on it. Spider-Man looked over at her and said,

"Look I think your arm might be broken, Shocker's shockwave gloves are pretty nasty." Huntress scowled at him and replied,

"I'm fine and why are you still here? Don't you know criminals are supposed to run from superheroes?" Spider-Man was undeterred and said,

"Look I don't care what you think about me, I'm just trying to help you here. I can web up your arm, make a kind of cast for it until you can get to a doctor." Huntress was about to argue, but he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her. Sighed she held out her arm and he began to web around it, making a tight makeshift cast.

"There ya go! That'll do ya for a little while at least." The Wall-Crawler said as he checked his handy work. He then saw Huntress staring at him.

"What? You gonna accuse me of impersonating a doctor now?" Before she could say anything the sound of police sirens could be heard outside.

"And that's my cue. Before I go let me give you a little advice, don't believe everything you read!" Spider-Man said as he quickly made his way out the back door.

**ONE DAY LATER**

* * *

Ben was sitting outside a crowed cafe, nearly finishing his coffee and getting ready to head back to his thankless job of being the webdesigner for the Daily Bugle website. Since he dropped out of college it was the only thing he could find. The pay was decent enough as it let him keep his somewhat livable apartment.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken? Every table is full so..." A woman with black hair and blue eyes asked as she came up to Ben's table.

"No, go ahead. I gotta leave in a few minutes anyway to get screamed at by my boss." Ben said half jokingly as he the woman sat down.

"You got a boss from hell too huh?" The woman asked. The blond chuckled and replied,

"More like the boss _of_ hell." The woman laughed a little at that before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Try working for a Principle who thinks he's god's gift to women and never fails to let them know it." The raven haired woman said.

"You think _that's_ bad? Try working for a Publisher/Editor-in-Chief that has a voice that could give pigeons a heart attack and thinks it's your life-long dream to bring him coffee, while your trying update the paper's site." Ben said as both he and the woman laughed at this.

"My name's Helena. Helena Bertinelli." The black haired beauty said.

"Ben. Ben Reilly." The blond said. Suddenly his cellphone rang. He looked and saw it was his boss. Answering it carefully he said,

"Hello?"

_"REILLY! WHERE ARE YOU? MY WIFE NEEDS ME TO PICK UP HERE DRY-CLEANING SO WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE IT YET?" _Someone screamed into the phone, causing Helena to hear every word crystal clear.

"Jonah, have you ever thought about hiring a personal assistant?" Ben asked in a casual tone.

_"Why? You work for less!"_ Ben's boss said huffily. Ben sighed and responded,

"I'll get right on it JJ." The blond then hung up. Ben then got up as he dropped a couple of dollars for the waitress on the table. He then saw a number written on a napkin with the message "Call me?" written on it. He looked over at Helena who nodded her head yes. Ben smiled and replied,

"Sure. Coffee tomorrow maybe? Helena nodded again and said,

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
